Till Curse Do Us Part
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Emma's curious nature lands her in the Enchanted Forest. In a palace... and she's not alone.


**Home alone and I thought: Why not open a blank word document? The next thing I know... this one-shot happened :)  
So curious to find out what you guys think!  
I feel like... whatever _crap_ happens on the actual series... this little storyline could always fit in and turn things around... no? **

**Fingers crossed you'll like it! :D**

 **TILL CURSE DO US PART**

She's not supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest… least of all… the Royal Palace…

 _Shit_. Why couldn't she just have listened to Regina? Just this once…

It's simply not in her nature, is it? Too stubborn or well, Emma'd honestly call it pure stupidity herself at this point.

"Go to my vault. Pick up my purse and return. Do not, under any circumstances, touch anything."  
Those had been Regina's instructions… simple and clear and of course, impossible for Emma Swan to follow.

The last thing she can recall doing before the air around her had turned smokey and deep purple was picking up a single rose… long dead and dried but still… completely intact and so very pretty. _Still,_ carrying it's scarlet red color with pride. Emma had been completely entranced…  
She couldn't help it… she'd picked it up and… _damn… she shouldn't have but…_ she'd smelled it, as if it could have possibly still smelled alive…  
What a foolish thing to believe… but it had and she'd smiled. Brightly.

And now she's here.  
In a castle so bright and frivolous it can only belong to one person. or well, two.

Queen Snow White and Prince Charming.

Completely tensing up she suddenly winces before looking down at her hands.

And surely, the rose she'd been holding just moments before while standing in Regina's vault is resting in the palm of her hand, threatening to fall.  
But it won't because she won't let it.

Where it had looked old and dead before… now the rose looks more vibrant and prettier than ever.

When Emma notices the little wound she'd gotten from gripping the stem too tightly she clicks her tongue in annoyance… of course, on top of transporting herself to another realm she had to actually physically harm herself in all of this too.

As if it will sharpen her vision, Emma's nose is completely curled up while taking a closer look at the minuscule gape in her finger.

"Darling? Wha… oh are you bleeding? I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?"

Emma's completely frozen in her spot as soft warm hands encircle both of her wrists and someone pulls her hands towards them.  
Someone with a voice that sounds exactly like

"Regina?"

"A rose?" The brunette softly asks. So softly… the slight husk is making Emma feel fuzzy and dizzy.

Even more so when the blonde's eyes finally find their way to the woman's in front of her.

And gods… she looks so _… perfect._

"Is this for me?" The smile that spreads so effortlessly onto familiar -yet so foreign in their innocence- features is making Emma feel very confused about both herself and Regina Mills.

"It's…" Emma gulps and then curses herself for being the horrible actress she is,  
since she's a disaster at improve Emma's rather relieved that she can truthfully tell this brunette beauty in front of her "yours."

"Oh Emma… it's beautiful." Regina's eyes twinkle ever so brightly and Emma swallows nervously because she's not supposed to notice stuff like that, is she?

Okay okay, It's not like she has never noticed how very… _very_ attractive Regina Mills is. But the uptight brunette walking around Storybrooke has never actually… stood this close to her, touched her this softly and looked at her with a look so open and sweet.

"You're beautiful." The brunette quietly whispers blowing the blonde completely away now.

"I… thank you…" Emma breathes out.

Is she dreaming?

"What are you wearing?" Regina hums suspiciously.

Just one of her skinny jeans and a top, right? _Right …_

 _Shit._ What is she supposed to say now?

She's fucking up so badly…  
Regina's going to become suspicious any moment now and then Emma will be beheaded or burned at the stake or fed to the bears  
or something equally mortal and final.

All because she'd touched that stupid rose.

Emma looks down to delay the inevitable… to gather her thoughts and…

Hold on…

"A nightgown." She realizes and says.

Emma's green eyes snap up and catch the playful and - _gulp-_ hungry glint in the other woman's.

"You're bare underneath, aren't you princess?"

 _Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

 _Is this actually happening?_

No it can't be… it's just another one of her dreams…

Just a very vivid one this time… Just one where she can actually feel herself sweating and dying from nervousness.

If it weren't for the gorgeous Queen in front of her, this would be a fucking nightmare.

 _Don't be a coward now. Be brave be brave be brave._ Emma inwardly encourages herself, eagerly now.

"I don't know, Your Majesty… Why don't you find out for yourself?" She manages to say AND SMIRK.

Fucking smirk. _Touch Down Emma Swan!_ Damn and oh she's proud of herself.

Normally during dreams like these she really really wants to say stuff like _that_ … well,  
 _that_ … and naughtier and dirtier things… of course… but she never manages too. She never seems to be in control.

Her dreams are normally just a bunch of impressions of soft skin and warm feelings and hot very hot thoughts. Nothing as concrete and realistic as … _this._

The look on Regina's face is priceless. She's visibly flustered and affected by the blonde's boldness.

Her jaw is hanging open in awe before her plump lips curl upwards and a smirk of her own is etched onto that perfect face of hers.

"We're not Queens yet, darling… Not until tonight… but I can definitely make you feel like one, right now… if that is what you need?"  
Regina hotly breathes onto pale lips that have fallen open in shock.

One of her hands tightens their grip on Emma's wrist while the other releases the blonde woman and swiftly finds it's way beneath the light white linen of the blonde princess' nightgown, between Emma's caught off-guard and now trembling thighs.

"Oh." Emma gasps loudly the moment Regina's palm cups her intimately and very very directly because…  
the other woman's predicament had been correct… She's very much bare underneath this _gown_ … whatever it is.

Regina's palm presses firmly into her sex and Emma can't help but whimper.

Her heart races hard now and her knees are threatening to buckle…

And _Oh my god_ That's when she realizes that this is anything but a dream…

It's very very real…  
Regina… or well, some version of the woman is intimately touching her and studying her face closely and with great interest.

"Is that alright?" Regina quietly asks her.

It's so gentle and tender Emma's about to swoon on the spot. Swoon or explode… one or the other.

"Yes." She breathes out, both surprising and confronting herself by sharing the admission.

Regina smiles and nods slowly while moving her hand gently against the blonde, drawing small throaty noises from the princess/ sheriff/ savior.

"You're already wet." Regina brushes her lips against the side of Emma's face now causing for the latter to blush feverishly.

"For you." She admits effortlessly though… because she feels so safe here… held by Regina.

"So ready for me." Regina smiles and doesn't wait another second. Emma's focus is completely lost then…  
or rather drawn to the single finger that slips deep inside of her. So easily… filling her carefully and gently… and she feels like she's in heaven.

"Oh my… that's"

Regina's slowly pushing in and out. Fucking the blonde slowly… not willing to rush this and risk missing any sigh, whimper,  
moan or even scream that's leaving Emma's slightly agape lips. Blinking as few times as she can manage to etch this into her memory.  
This face of perfection… so blissfully enjoying their love and affection. This creature that she's so utterly in love with… the one she'd do anything for.

"That's right Emma… let go… feel me… You're so beautiful. Just listen to my voice and feel me making love to you."

Unwilling to pause this magical moment, afraid of waking up perhaps… even though she'd already established that no dream could ever feel _this_ real,  
Emma ignores the growing ache in her knees that tells her she'd rather be laying down or at least sitting while doing this… or being done like this.  
God… Regina is actually _doing_ her… Although it feels like she's doing so much more. So much more than Emma's ever felt.

"Last night was so perfect Emma… the way you touched me… I'd been longing for you … for us to do that for so long…  
I had no idea it could ever be real… But you've proved me that anything is possible.

The way you look at me… Speak to me… and then the way you feel inside of me. You had me shaking Emma, shaking so thoroughly…  
Drenching the sheets of your bed and gasping for air I'd forgotten I needed…

And then that mouth of yours… kissing me… everywhere… kissing me _there_ … Your tongue inside of me. I can't stop thinking about it, darling.  
I'm gonna need you to do that to me over and over again. You completely devoured me. I'm sensitive all over at the mere thought of you… of your body…  
So completely spent and bare upon the bed. So beautifully taken and glistening with sweat and juices that consist of nothing but want and love and pleasure. Emma my beautiful princess… soon to be Queen… I love you so much… Please, I beg of you... come undone for me."

She hadn't even quickened her pace, changed her technique, added a finger or anything.  
She'd simply kept stroking in and out of Emma with one slender middle finger while continuously rubbing Emma's clit slowly with the palm of her hand.  
But said palm _had_ grown so very wet and warm. Scalding hot actually… And Emma's breaths _had_ quickened drastically…

Regina's words were better and more affective than any vibrator she'd ever owned.  
They'd send vibrations so powerful and overwhelming throughout her entire body that there's no way of knowing if she'll survive her upcoming orgasm at all.

"Regina I'm gonna…"

"Oh Emma do it."

"cum… I... REGINA." She moans and cries out and stiffens before nearly falling.

Luckily she doesn't… of course she doesn't … Regina's already got her arms wrapped around the blonde woman tightly.

"Your face is so beautiful when you peak."

"When I peak?" Emma chuckles breathily and satisfied.

"Finish?" Regina cutely suggests.

Emma nods. Her arms find their way around the brunette's neck as she levels her eyes with the other woman's "Except it feels like a beginning, doesn't it?"

Their noses bump and Regina nods while letting her eyes shift towards Emma's lips. The latter leans forward, careful not to startle the brunette.  
But honestly… the woman has literally just fucked her… it's not like she'll have any objections, right?

She doesn't… Regina hums against Emma's closed lips and inhales deeply.

"So tonight…" Emma carefully asks… Regina'd said something about not being _Queens_ _yet_ … not until tonight. What had she meant by that?

"I can't wait to marry you, Emma. Be yours forever." Regina smiles wide.

They're marrying each other?

"Marriage." Emma whispers softly… only now remembering that this is not where she's supposed to be. _The rose…_

She looks down and finds it laying on the ground.

Regina's eyes widen a little at the sight of her lover's confused expression before she too looks down at the spot Emma's starring at.

"Oh, and this… will be cherished forever as well." The woman leans down and picks it up carefully, cautious not to cut herself. Of course.

"Regina there's something"

"I know." The brunette sighs surprising Emma immensely. _She knows?!_

But before anything else is clarified Regina reaches inside a hidden pocket in her dress. When she opens her hand,  
Emma can see two small vials in the center of the woman's palm.

"What's" she asks warily. Is that her ticket home? _Home…_  
Emma's eyes drift upward until they re-connect with Regina's… her Regina's, her soon to be Queen. _Home._

"Once we're wed… before anyone finds out… you drink this one…" The brunette now holds up the vial with a colorless substance inside of it.

"and I drink this one." She eyes the one with the blue liquid unable to hide a small glimmer of fear.

They're marrying in secret?

"What… where…"

"Mother made them for us." Regina starts to explain.

"Cora." Emma gasps shocked.

Honestly, all she feels like doing right now is grab those vials and throw them away… far away.

"Yes." Regina says happily and nods.

Obviously completely unaware of what a dangerous and seriously deranged person, no … monster… that woman is.

"Why?" Emma squeaks, seriously freaked out now.

"Shhh, darling… it'll be alright… we're just … going to a place where everyone will accept us… and our love.  
Somewhere where we'll be able to have a family… a little Emma perhaps?" She smiles watery and wide.

"We are?" Emma bites her lower lip nervously… _It can't be true, can it?_

 _Surely, she doesn't mean…_

"We are going to a place where we can have our"

"happy ending." Emma completes Regina's sentences for her.

The brunette nods and kisses her lover's pale nose gently.

"Our happily ever after."

Emma doesn't need proof, a storybook or further explanation to know what she does.

 _This is the truth._ She can feel how very real all of this is…  
How very good Regina had felt inside of her, how very gorgeous the woman's eyes twinkle at the prospect of marrying her today and how very much all of this new knowledge hurts, breaks and strangely… mends her heart.

Cora'd had them fooled… tricked her daughter into believing she'd offer them her help… so they could be together…

But reality'd taught Emma how very wicked the woman really is.  
And this… new revelation… had been the woman's biggest trap. Had it not been for that single rose… they'd never known…

They've all been deceived…

Once Cora had found out about them, their love, she must have felt extremely thorn...

Her daughter had finaly been together with a royal. Unfortunately... Emma is a girl... which must have made the whole situation very very bitter for the witch.  
Unable to come to terms with that... she'd tricked and cursed them. And with them... every other living soul in the Enchanted Forest. Very bitter indeed.

Yes, Cora _had_ sent them somwhere where they could have been accepted. Somewhere where they would've been able to have a family...  
But she'd clearly _forgotten_ to mention how they'd be seperated and each other's greatest opponents once they'd be re-united.

How Regina would be held responsible for every bad thing that's ever happened to anyone that had gotten sent away with them.

How both women would feel lonely and broken and unable to find love.

But today... their love has proved to be stronger.

"I love you." Emma whispers and manages to smile brightly at her beautiful Queen to be.  
At her love. At her happily ever after.

"See you on the other side." She mouths before gently taking the gift rose from her lover's olive toned fingers. Bringing it to her nose she inhales softly.  
Her eyes never leave Regina's because that look… Oh she's going to need this memory to have the strength to try and win the Mayor's heart.

But she will.

If it is the last thing she'll do.

* * *

 **:3 Aw Thank god Emma never listens when Regina tells her not to do something! ^^  
**

 **Really hope you liked this little one-shot! :)**


End file.
